Ziroi: Like a Fish!
by Marisa Hiyama
Summary: Black Cat is part siren, part superheroine, but her view of 'heroism' is quite different from most others'. I found this story I wrote when I was approximately eight years old under a pile of papers during cleaning out my room. Please don't judge me, I was only eight so I apologise for any weirdness. Rated K for extremely mild violence and non-descriptive character death.


One day, Ziroi told her friends that she was going out for a swim on another planet. She said goodbye and skipped and flipped out of the door. Teleporting with her Zirean skills, Zeroy went to Kaakijia, Nadavolo, her arch enemy's home planet. Oops! _Bad _mistake… She's wanted very badly there, but Zeroy loves taking risks. So she dived into the great, blood red Flamyanian Sea, transforming into a siren on the way. Sirens are like mermaids, they have the torso of a woman and the tail of a fish, but use singing as a weapon, rather than mere beauty.

Anyway, after drowning some poor, helpless sailors, Ziroi suddenly stopped. Sea Guards. They believe in protecting the ocean waters from mermaids, sirens, serpents and 'Dead Dark Creatures'. The current washed Ziroi up onto the bank, causing a massive SPLASH! The Guards' lighthouse's golden beam fell upon her and it all went totally wrong. A wave of Sea Guards approached, so Ziroi turned her hair black, her eyes blue and flash-changed into a Medieval, pirate-like lilac top. There! No recognition! But, when the Sea Guard leader drew closer, he said, "You really need to change your features properly, Ziroi!" and then turned to the others as if to say, "Get her" so they did.

They pinned her arms to the sides and threw her into a glass coffin half-full of water. They did this because they hadn't seen Ziroi in the flesh before, therefore thinking she was a real siren. Only the Zirean's face shape and distinctive lips gave her away. Well, most of the wanted posters on Kaakijia _are_ of her face.

On the way to the R. P. o. K. F. N (Royal Palace of Kaakijia, Faeyu Nation), Zeroy spotted a microscopic little crack in the water-filled tank, so she pushed against, and shattered the glass. When the leader tried to attack her, Ziroi flash-changed into a cat mask and a black catsuit, which was torn purposefully at the legs. Then, faster than than the speed of sound, she drew a titanium knife with a poisoned diamond tip. The Sea Guard leader yelled in pain as his newly-escaped prisoner slashed relentlessly at his cold, icy heart.

"Ha! Free at _last_! Stupid people. Can't they build their tanks out of Gigaspara?" muttered Ziroi as she turned back into human form. Instead of trying to escape into the Furamuyanian, she decided to end the royal bloodline. Nadavolo the old king had been killed by Ziroi's gang in one of their previous adventures, but now, Nadavolo's son, Nanakia, was king. A dead king, if Ziroi got her hands on him.

When the Zirean got to the palace, all the gates and windows were shut and Royal Guards were posted all around. Suddenly, Ziroi had a brilliant idea. She would go in through the skylight! And so she did. In absolute silence, Ziroi climbed up the magnificently giant, shimmering, pure gold building with so much elegant agility, a mouse could be heard squeaking in awe.

Then… KA-SMASHHH! The cat burglar (see what I did there?) landed hands first on the beautifully tiled floor, sparkling glass shattering everywhere. First, there was silence, but then everyone in the palace screamed.

"Cat burglar!" yelled a lady.

"No, it's a… Uhh… a superhero!" hollered another.

"She's gonna kill the new king!" shouted a man.

"Idiotic people. I'm Black Cat, the new superheroine from Zira!" Ziroi yelled back, approaching Nanakia. He looked smug. "This is the end of the line, buster. You're goin' down," Ziroi whispered as they both drew their weapons.

"Sorry, Black Cat. Already called 919," retorted the king. 919 is the phone number in Kaakijia for 999 or 911. The police were on their way.

"You dirty, rotten sneak!" shouted Ziroi. "Well, good thing you told them my real name."

"How did you, Zirean, know _that_? And, why is it a good thing I told them… Ziroi?" questioned Nanakia, puzzled, but still on his guard.

"Oh, let's _think_…" Ziroi was great at sarcasm. "… So I can kill you with _two_ reasons!"

With that, Ziroi thrust one clawed-gloved hand and one titanium, diamond-tipped dagger into the chest of Kaakijia's king. He fell off his throne onto the golden, tiled floor, scarlet liquid everywhere.

Finally, satisfied killer, Black Cat heard ear-piercing police sirens in the dark night outside, so she ran, and leapt, and leapt, and ran as fast as her long, teenage legs could carry her until she met the magnificent Flamyanian again. It was then that Ziroi changed back into a siren and teleported herself out of danger into the safe waters of Earth.


End file.
